Bonfire
by sevenstevearmy
Summary: A small town high school tradition turns into yet another wild night.


Every year when the leaves turned, inevitably someone would have a bonfire to which the whole school was invited. It helped that there was maybe 500 kids total between all four grades. They would meet in a clearing in the middle of the woods which was the typical teen hang out. There were a couple picnic tables covered in graffiti, a broken down and rusted pickup truck with a tree growing through it, and logs placed around a rock circle where the fires were started. Depending on who organized it, sometimes there would be themes. This year the hosts were insisting people dress up.

"Did you see the flyers this year?" Patton excitedly approached the others waving a piece of paper.

"Yeah. Costumes, right?" Virgil asked.

"Indeed. Should be easy for Roman with his goals in professional make believe."

"Not as easy as it will be for Virgil. He doesn't even have to change."

"Oh haha. Watch it or I'll hex you."

"Play nice, you three. Have you seen Dee and Remus?"

"Knowing my brother they're probably out doing something reckless and/or illegal."

"Or standing right behind you," Dee said.

Roman screamed while Virgil and Patton jumped. Logan had seen them approaching running from bush to bush from the other side of the park but hadn't had the chance to say anything yet.

"Hello. Will you two be attending the bonfire this year?"

"Fuck yeah! I finally get to show off my FX make up skills. Dee even agreed to let me do his."

"That's brave. I let him try on me once and I almost went blind," Virgil mentioned.

"Only because you kept moving! I told you to hold still. Besides, I've had a lot of practice since then."

A couple seniors came around the corner and stopped when they spotted the group.

"Remus, darling, I think it's time to go."

"I think you're right, DeeDee. Do you think they're still mad about last week?"

One of the seniors started running towards them.

"I think so."

"Later nerds! See you at the fire!"

They ran off expertly jumping fences as the seniors chased after them.

"I wish that wasn't normal. I should probably head home and make sure they don't get into more trouble."

"Yeah, I should probably go too. I have to babysit tonight."

"Good luck with that, Virge."

"Thanks. I'll need it."

"Cassie can't be that bad."

"You're only saying that because you don't live with her, Pat. See you all at the fire."

"See you then!"

Logan waved goodbye as Roman and Virgil walked down the street. They lived just a couple houses down from each other and would often walk home together.

"So do you think they'll ever get together?"

"Well considering the fact that even I can see that they like each other, there's some hope. Though they are quite dense."

"Lo!"

"What? I'd say it to their faces. In fact I do. Frequently."

Patton sighed. "I know. Walk me home?"

"Gladly."

Logan would have been first to arrive that Saturday night if he hadn't been accompanying Patton, who was chronically late. Patton was later than usual due to trying to put on his costume. He was going as a dog from Virgil's sister's favorite show. He was a dalmation with a fire hat. Most kids would have gotten laughed off the hill, but it was common knowledge you didn't mess with Patton unless you wanted the chaos twins on your case, and no one wanted that. Logan's costume was just him but with a lab coat Roman had gotten paint on. They met up with Virgil and Roman on the way over, Virgil was a skeleton and Roman was a prince, so basically themselves but with more complex make up, probably Roman's idea.

"Where's Remus?" Logan asked.

"He left early to 'help' Dee with his make up. Hopefully he doesn't accidentally use rubber cement again."

"How do you accidentally use rubber cement?"

"I've long stopped asking questions about how Remus manages the things he does."

"Shall we?"

They got to the spot to find Remus and Dee skillfully evading the seniors they had been running from the day before. So far they hadn't been noticed. Dee was made up to look as if he was shedding his skin to reveal a snake underneath. It did look fairly convincing. Remus hadn't dressed up much, presumably because he had put all of his time into Dee's make up. He wore a witch hat and a cloak over black jeans and a green shirt.

They met up briefly before Patton dragged Logan off to go bobbing for apples and Remus and Dee had to duck out to avoid the seniors. Roman and Virgil shrugged before finding some of their theater friends. They talked a while before wandering off.

All of a sudden Dee and Remus walked up. Dee linked arms with Virgil and walked him away.

"You're not going to want to be a witness to whatever happens next."

"Why'd Dee take Virgil?"

"There's a guy hitting on Lo."

"So?"

"Right in front of Patton."

"Seriously?"

"Yeah. And he just won't take the hint."

"... Want to unleash some chaos?"

"Do you even have to ask?"

Patton and Logan had moved to sit at a picnic table where Logan was doing his best to shoo away the guy flirting with him. Patton was getting visibly agitated, but wouldn't say anything because that would be mean and he and Logan weren't technically together.

"Aw, c'mon Lo. You're too funny."

"Thanks?"

"And you're such an absolute cutie! You should meet my friends. They'd love you. Oh, I know! If you give me your number I can add you to the group chat."

"I'm not much a fan of group chats."

"That's alright. I can just relay messages to you myself."

"I don't remember my number and my phone is dead."

"That's alright. I'll just give you mine. And don't be afraid to use it."

"..."

"That's a nice lab coat. It looks really good on you. Where'd you get it?"

Logan could see the faint outline of chaos incarnate coming his way. He had never been so glad to see those two in his life.

"It's a friend's actually. He spilled paint on his, see?"

"Oh, yeah. Makes for a good costume though."

"Indeed."

The twins were getting closer with… Were those fireworks? Where did they get those? They were small and wouldn't do any real damage, but still. Wait a minute.

"Patton?"

"What?"

"3… 2… 1… Duck!"

Logan grabbed Patton and flung the two of them on the ground. The guy who Logan didn't even know the name of got hit square on the back. He was uninjured, but… His clothes did not get out unscathed. They heard a snicker.

"Nice undies. Did your mom pick them out?"

The boy squeaked and ran.

"Thanks guys. Though next time, maybe use something a little less dangerous?"

"Eh. He should have known better," Remus said.

"Wait, what just happened?" Patton was confused as always.

"Remus and Dee saw that guy flirting with Logan and how uncomfortable it was making both of you so we stepped in to teach him a lesson."

"Where'd you get the fireworks?" Logan inquired.

"I snuck them up here and left them in the truck a while ago. I knew they'd come in handy." Remus replied.

Virgil and Dee walked out of the shadows and over to them.

"I think maybe we should leave before the police get here." Dee said.

"That's probably a good plan," Logan agreed. "I think maybe there's something I should do first."

He turned to Patton and leaned in enough to let him know what he was thinking but far enough back for him to pull away. Patton closed the gap and they could hear the many gasps and the clicks of cameras. A few unidentified voices in the crowd called out.

"Finally!"

"This one's going in the year book!"

Logan turned to their group. "Shall we?"


End file.
